Un poco de tiempo
by Karen Hikari
Summary: ―¿Quién eres? ―En otra vida mi nombre fui Bianca di Angelo, y fui también hermana de… ―Bianca ―se le escapó a Hazel en un susurro que mezclaba rabia, desaliento y dolor―. La hermana de Nico.


**Verán, desde hace muchísimo tenía ganas de escribir una historia que incluyera a Bianca y a Hazel juntas porque, qué va, esas dos también eran hermanas y tiene todo el sentido del mundo que Hazel se sienta inferior cuando se compara con Bianca en relación a lo que N** **ico sentía por su hermana "completa".**

 **Por otro lado, y como ustedes saben, yo no soy ninguna defensora de Bianca di Angelo. No le reprocho que se haya ido con las Cazadoras, digo, si ese era su camino, adelante, pero lo que me enerva es que no fue para ir y decirle a Nico "Oye, mira, me surgió esta oportunidad, me voy a ir con ellas" lo que hace es esperar que un tercero explique la situación. Además ella ni siquiera vio el campamento en donde Nico se iba a quedar, y además me molesta profundamente que haya robado la figura esa como si pensara que eso iba a suplantar su papel en la vida de Nico.**

 **Pero independientemente de todo esto, lo que de verdad me frustra es que el fandom quiera ponerla como una heroína, sí, ella murió por defenderlos pero, a mi parecer, eso es lo que ella misma se buscó, si Thalia o Zoe hubieran muerto por detener a Talos yo hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo. Ella despertó a Talos, era su responsabilidad detenerlo, ¡por todos los dioses!**

 **Sin embargo, insisto, Hazel y Bianca deberían de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerse siquiera, pero como Bianca reencarnó antes siquiera de que supiéramos de la existencia de Hazel, así que... tuve que echar mano de la creatividad para que esto funcionara.**

 **PD: esta historia va dedicada a MagicAi, con quien discutí mis sentimientos acerca de Hazel y Bianca hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.**

* * *

 ** _Un poco de tiempo_**

* * *

Cuando la Muerte desapareció, los primeros en notar su ausencia fueron las almas del Inframundo. O por lo menos eso le pareció a Bianca di Angelo, aunque quizás la rapidez con la que echó en falta al trabajo de Tánatos sólo se debía a que era hija de Hades y tenía mayor percepción de esas cosas.

Fuere como fuere, y a diferencia de otros espíritus, Bianca no se alegó.

Al contrario, el mero pensamiento de que los espectros pudieran ahora andar a su antojo entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos la hizo llenarse de miedo, no precisamente porque se imaginara a la multitud de monstruos que serían liberados de los Campos de Castigo y del Tártaro, sino por una preocupación singular que le pertenecía sólo a ella.

Y es que, si ella había sentido su garganta estrecharse y la atmósfera volverse más densa a su alrededor tan pronto Tánatos se había visto imposibilitado de hacer su trabajo, entonces eso quería decir que Nico, quien era más sensible en ese sentido, no tardaría en darse cuenta de que los espíritus ahora podían andar a sus anchas por ambos mundos.

Bianca suspiró. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa: Nico iría a buscarla.

Durante los últimos tres años Nico no había dejado de invocarla, una y otra vez. Incansablemente. Impacientemente. Ingenuamente.

Bianca ya se lo había explicado: no podía aparecerse, no podía permitirse ser débil y obedecer al llamado de Nico, no cuando al hacer eso sólo contribuiría a lastimar a su hermano menor y a alejarlo de la posibilidad de reintegrarse al mundo de los vivos, donde pertenecía en realidad.

Dolía, dolía más escuchar la quebrada voz de Nico llamarla de lo que había dolido sentir el peso de Talos sobre ella, astillando sus huesos como si no se hubiera tratado más que de las ramas de un arbusto seco. Le escocían más los ojos, secos ahora que no necesitaba respirar, de lo que le habían ardido las lágrimas al sentir a las Moiras cortar el hilo de su vida.

Justo por eso, porque sabía lo delicado de la estabilidad de Nico, justo porque Bianca estaba consciente de que su deber como protectora ahora consistía en ayudar a Nico a olvidarse de ella, no podía permitir que su hermano menor la viera o hablara con ella, mucho menos podía consentir que Nico acariciara la idea de volver a tenerla en su vida diaria.

Quizás eran supersticiones suyas, pero con cada segundo que pasaba en los Campos Elíseos, rodeada de fuentes y espíritus que retozaban entre los árboles de granada tomados despreocupadamente de las manos, Bianca estaba segura de que podía sentir a Nico acercarse. Poco a poco, paso a paso.

Más tarde no podría explicar cómo era que había llegado tan lejos. En definitiva, Bianca no tenía ni idea de cómo había evadido a los guardias ni de cómo había encontrado el camino entre los más complicados pasadizos de mármol negro. La sangre llama a la sangre, o al menos eso era lo que había escuchado decir.

Lo único de lo que Bianca estaba convencida era de que, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, sus piernas la habían dirigido al único lugar en el que alguien fuera, quizás, capaz de ayudarla.

Era extraño, pensó, que el único que pudiera socorrerla en ese momento fuera alguien a quien la mayoría de los hombres no querían ver nunca: se encontraba frente al trono de su padre, Hades, los rostros atormentados de la túnica del dios no muy distintos a la expresión que ella misma llevaba en el suyo.

―Bianca ―masculló el dios tan pronto las puertas se cerraron a las espaldas de la chica.

―Padre ―asintió ella, con la garganta seca a pesar de que ya no necesitaba tragar saliva.

―¿Puedes explicarme cómo llegaste aquí? ―interrogó Hades, y aunque no había rastro de cólera en su voz, la impasibilidad y el estoicismo en sus facciones casi hicieron que Bianca retrocediera.

―No lo sé, padre ―respondió sinceramente―. Sólo sentí algo… sentí que las Puertas de la Muerte se abrían y yo… yo no sé qué pasó. No recuerdo nada más ―confesó la joven con una voz que temblaba.

―De acuerdo ―asintió el dios, sin disminuir una onza su severidad―. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

―¿Disculpa?

―Hiciste un viaje-sombra hasta aquí siendo un espíritu ―explicó estoicamente―. Es bastante complicado hacer algo así cuando no posees un… cuando no tienes un cuerpo tangible, y si tú lo conseguiste debe haber una buena razón detrás de tus acciones. ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a mí?

―Yo no quería venir aquí ―se defendió Bianca, que aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que Hades acababa de decirle.

―Te equivocas ―rebatió su padre―. Un semidiós que penas comienza a experimentar con sus podres se halla a merced de sus pensamientos más íntimos y puede que, queriendo viajar a Sudamérica, por decir algo, termine en Asia. Los espíritus no pueden hacer eso, pues, dada su incorporeidad, las opciones se reducen a los parajes del Mundo de los Muertos.

»Otros semidioses con poderes del Inframundo, hijos de Tánatos o de Melinoe, tienden a visitar a familiares que están en campos distintos a los suyos o a los jueces que les entregaron una sentencia que consideran injusta.

»Tú no, Bianca, tú has venido a verme, lo que quiere decir que el único que puede socorrerte en aquello que tú corazón desea más fervientemente soy yo. Lo diré una sola vez más: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Sorprendida, Bianca miró a su padre durante un largo rato, sin inmutarse por los rostros torturados de su túnica o por el estoicismo del dios.

¿Qué quería?, se preguntó Bianca. _¿Querer?_ Eso no tenía sentido; ella no deseaba nada. Es decir, estaba muerta y había muchas cosas que anhelaba haber hecho en vida, pero ni siqueira Hades podría concederle un deseo como aquél.

Así que, en su calidad de muerta y sabiéndose incapaz de volver al mundo de los vivos a menos que reencarnara, ¿qué era lo que Bianca quería?

Sí, sin duda alguna la joven italiana deseaba volver a sentir el viento acariciar su rostro, deseaba regresar al Mundo de los Vivos para oler el aroma de la tierra recién mojada por la lluvia en lugar del clima siempre soleado de los Campos Elíseos. Decididamente Bianca desearía haber podido recordar el rostro de su madre o la voz de Hades cuando, haciendo un dueto con Maria di Angelo le dedicaba a su amante una serenata de _La Traviata_ ,* entonando _Un di felice eterea_ * en la cocina de su pequeño apartamento de Venecia.

Sí, Bianca di Angelo deseaba muchas cosas, pero había una sola que angelaba con la vehemencia suficiente como para haberse materializado frente a su padre.

―Antes de que responda, padre, contéstame tú a una pregunta mía ―pidió ella; imperturbable, Hades asintió, decidiendo ofrecerle esa gracia a su hija, toda vez que no había podido salvar a su madre o salvarla a ella de la muerte―. ¿Están las Puertas de la Muerte verdaderamente abiertas?

Ante la pregunta de la semidiosa, los puños de Hades se crisparon y un destello de furia centelleó en sus ojos. Segundos después, el dios de los muertos recuperaba el estoicismo, pero ese breve desliz fue toda la contestación que Bianca necesitaba para tomar su decisión.

―Melinoe y Macaria ya trabajan en encontrar a Tánatos ―respondió Hades por fin.

―Bien ―asintió la joven―. En tal caso, padre, escóndeme, esa es la merced que quiero pedirte: escóndeme.

Por toda respuesta, Hades rió, sin maldad, quizás incluso sin burla, pero de forma estremecedora.

―¿Qué es lo que has dicho, niña?

―Padre, si yo estando muerta sentí la ausencia de Tánatos, Nico no tardará en darse cuenta de que las Puertas de la Muerte están abiertas y vendrá a buscarme, te lo aseguro.

―Estás diciendo sinsentidos, Bianca ―advirtió Hades, a pesar de que la sombra de la duda ya había oscurecido sus ojos.

―No, padre ―replicó la joven―. Debes saber tan bien como yo que durante los tres últimos años Nico no ha dejado de intentar contactarme. Es imposible que yo vuelva a la vida como él tan tiernamente desea, y yo no tengo derecho a causarle más daño, así que te pido esto, padre: cuando él venga a buscarme, escóndeme…

―No está en mis manos hacer lo que me pides, Bianca, no hay forma de que te oculte.

―Padre, cuando estaba viva yo jamás te pedí nada, nunca mendigué más de lo que fuera tu voluntad darme ―argumentó Bianca―. Ahora que estoy muerta te imploro un único favor: esconde mi aura, disfrázala de tal forma que Nico no pueda sentirla para que se le quite la idea de que yo puedo volver a la vida como el anhela.

Inescrutable, Hades clavó en ella su inflexible mirada, sus ojos como dos pozos negros a los que Bianca había lanzado una moneda con su deseo sin saber si éste cumpliría su petición o si ella resbalaría para precipitarse a su muerte en ese mismo pozo encantado.

―Yo puedo ayudarte ―afirmó una voz a la derecha de Hades.

―¿Qué has dicho, Perséfone? ―inquirió el dios, girándose para encarar a la mujer, misma que ninguno de los dos había escuchado entrar a la habitación.

―Si cruza el Lete las aguas del río cubrirán su esencia lo suficiente como para que Nico la pase por alto o la confunda ―explicó Perséfone que, vestida con una túnica del color de la sangre, hablaba con voz monocorde.

―Si cruza el Lete es verá obligada a reencarnar, y eso no es lo que ella quiere ―rebatió Hades rodando los ojos.

―No puedo reencarnar, no aún ―confirmó Bianca―. Quiero… voy a hacerlo, pero primero… primero necesito saber que él va a estar bien. Antes de irme necesito ver por mí misma que él ya me ha superado y que va a aferrarse a la vida con la misma vehemencia con la que se ha aferrado a mi recuerdo durante todos estos años.

―Si cruza el Lete conmigo no tendrá que reencarnar de inmediato ―interrumpió Perséfone, dejando que algo parecido a la compasión cruzara por su rostro―. Escucha, Bianca, tú no eres la única que quiere ver a Nico feliz. Créeme, yo he sido testigo de la manera en la que ese chico se niega a dejarte ir, y aunque creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de inmediato, entiendo la razón de que no puedas hacerlo, mas puedo ofrecerte esto: cruza el Lete conmigo. El río ocultará tu aura, mi presencia a tu lado impedirá que su efecto amnésico caiga sobre ti de inmediato.

»Con el tiempo, sin embargo, te verás obligada a reencarnar, eso es cierto, mas habrás gozado de un regalo precioso: podrás despedirte debidamente de tu hermano y lo habrás protegido en tu muerte como no supiste hacerlo en vida.

―¿Cuánto tiempo, Perséfone? ―interrogó la semidiosa, su mente calibrando de inmediato lo que, hasta entonces, habías sido su mejor opción.

―Dos, tres meses a lo sumo.

―Es peligroso ―argumentó Hades―. La última vez que un mortal hizo eso y resultó fue hace mil setecientos cuatro años y, créeme, no consiguió comprar más que dos semanas con su memoria.

―Eirene llevaba a Macaria con ella, yo soy la Reina del Inframundo, no una diosa cualquiera.

―Además, padre ―replicó Bianca―, yo no soy una mortal solamente: soy hija tuya y no puedo permitirme el lujo de que esto falle, así que confío en que mi voluntad será suficiente para que esto funcione.

―Es peligroso ―insistió Hades.

―Es mi única opción ―argumentó la semidiosa con la voz quebrada.

―Hagan lo que quieran ―suspiró el hijo de Cronos tras un largo rato de sostenerle la mirada a su hija, que, con los ojos empañados de lo que fuera que los fantasmas lloraban, le suplicaba piedad con más fuerza de la que habría conseguido demostrar si le hubiera gritado su desesperación.

―Gracias, padre ―susurró Bianca―. No olvidaré la misericordia que me mostraste.

―Eso está por verse ―aventuró el dios sin aplomo.

―Ven conmigo ―indicó Perséfone, que estaba perfectamente consciente de la urgencia del asunto.

―Padre ―llamó Bianca una última vez antes de que la diosa de la primavera la arrastrara fuera de la sala de tronos―. Si no vuelvo a verte quiero decirte que… que aprecio todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, por Nico y por mí. Quizá olvide mi nombre y el rostro de mis padres, pero por lo que más quieras, te suplico que no permitas que a Nico le ocurra lo mismo. Mi hermano está destinado a grandes cosas, incluso yo puedo verlo. Pronto sólo te tendrá a ti. No lo dejes solo, padre mío, por favor; ambos se necesitan.

Y sin más, Bianca y Perséfone desaparecieron, la semidiosa para no ser vuelta a ver nunca más.

―*―*―

Bianca había hecho pocas cosas que le desgarraran el pecho de tal forma que hubiera preferido ser apuñalada con tal de que el dolor terminara.

Una de ellas había sido ver el rostro descompuesto de Nico al entrar a los Campos Elíseos buscándola, sólo para descubrir que la Bianca di Angelo a la que él deseaba ver había dejado de existir.

Pocos podían decir que habían escuchado la voz de un ser tan profundamente querido romperse mientras exigían al señor de los muertos revelar el paradero de la única persona que lo había apoyado incondicionalmente; pocos, casi nadie, podían jactarse de haber visto el rostro del gran Hades entristecerse y volverse de un pálido enfermizo.

Pocos, de verdad pocos, se habían vistos obligados a cargar una culpa como la de Bianca di Angelo.

―*―*―

Descubrir que Hades tenía dos hijos vivos había estremecido al Campamento Mestizo años antes. Sin embargo, la noticia de que, olvidada y oculta, una tercera hija del dios de los muertos había pasado los últimos sesenta años presa del abandono en los Campos Asfódelos los había tomado con menos preparación aún que la noticia anterior.

Bianca debía reconocerlo, los Campos Asfódelos verdaderamente eran un buen lugar para esconderse, pues ninguno de los espíritus designados a ese sitio recordarían haberte visto, dado que no podían siquiera conjurar sus nombres.

Hazel Levesque había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando su existencia, y ni siquiera Perséfone parecía saber nada de su tercera hijastra.

Quizás, pensó Bianca con angustia, no se trataba de la habilidad que Hazel tenía para esconderse, sino de que nadie había buscado el más mínimo destello de una esperanza a la que aferrarse con la desesperación casi insana con la que Nico lo había hecho.

Era verdaderamente impresionante que Hazel hubiera pasado tanto tiempo rodeada de espectros amnésicos sin haberse contagiado de su locura, pero era más extraño aun el hecho de que Nico hubiera alcanzado a percibir el titilante llamado de un familiar suyo.

En definitiva, la sangre llamaba a la sangre.

No, decididamente Bianca no envidiaba el que esa pobre muchacha hubiera sido obsequiada con una oportunidad para escapar de la eterna insania de los Campos Asfódelos.

No, con toda sinceridad Bianca no se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de reencarnar. Por supuesto que no, Bianca conocía el valor del destino y se hallaba consciente de su inexorabilidad. Las cosas pasaban por algo, había un destino ineludible y eso era todo.

Y, sin embargo, lo que Bianca no podía negar que se preguntaba era por qué ―el por qué, sólo eso―, por qué no había decidido probar suerte y arrebatarle unos pocos días ―¡unas pocas horas!― a las huesudas manos de Tánatos para envolver a su hermano menor con sus brazos y besar su frente.

Pero ahora era tarde, tarde, ¡muy tarde!, para esos cuestionamientos y el terror de que comenzaría a olvidar a su hermano menor muy pronto la consumía por dentro con más atrocidad que el fuego que había envuelto a Talos y a ella misma hasta convertirla en meras cenizas.

Tarde, inexorable, estúpida. Tardío horario, inexorable destino, niña estúpida, eso era lo único que Bianca podía pensar, palabras que se repetían incansablemente en su mente como una defectuosa profecía que ella misma había descubierto tras enjuagar sus ojos con ese espectro de lágrimas que producían sus ojos.

―*―*―

Pocas semanas más tarde, cuando Bianca de dio cuenta de que comenzaba a olvidarse del rostro de Artemisa y de la razón de que hubiera defendido de manera tan ferviente a un tal Perseo Jackson, la hija de Hades se decidió a realizar su última voluntad como Bianca di Angelo, su última acción antes de reencarnar, como Nico creía que ya había hecho.

Hazel Levesque era una buena persona, eso era lo que Bianca había decidido tras semanas de un severo escrutinio, el cual había iniciado esperando encontrar todos los defectos de los que sufriera la hija de Plutón, sólo para darse cuenta de que Hazel poseía un corazón más valioso que todas las joyas que podía invocar de los confines de la tierra.

Las Moiras tenían una forma extraña de trabajar, concluyó la joven, toda vez que hubo descubierto el nuevo brillo que titilaba en los ojos oscuros de Nico, hasta devolverles su tono chocolate que le terror y la pena habían vuelto negro.

Debía haber una razón para que Hazel hubiera vuelto a la vida y no ella, y si por extensión de la nueva vida de Hazel Levesque Nico volvía a hallar sentido en su existencia… entonces a Bianca no le quedaba más que retroceder y reconocer que ella ya no era la hermana de Nico, pues pronto ella ya no recordaría siqueira al joven que, una vez, había corrido a ella tan pronto lo despertaba alguna pesadilla.

No, ella ya no era más la hermana de Nico, pues ese papel ahora le correspondía a Hazel Levesque, papel que ella representaría de manera excelente, a Bianca no le cabía duda; papel del que ella debía desligarse ahora que aún sabía quién era Nico di Angelo.

Y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer, se aseguró Bianca a sí misma mientras invocaba por última vez sus poderes como hija de Hades.

Tánatos e Hipnos eran gemelos, y su parentesco no era gratuito, ya que ella, como hija de Hades podía, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, controlar los sueños lo mismo que Nico había conseguido domar a las sombras, aunque, eso sí, era mucho más difícil hacer alguna de esas cosas cuando se era un fantasma.

A pesar de ello, Bianca consiguió reunir el poder necesario como para aparecerse en el ―hasta entonces― tranquilo sueño de Hazel Levesque como una figura nebulosa pero reconocible.

―Hazel ―llamó, sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía―. ¡Hazel!

A los pocos segundos, con la frente contraída en una arruga de confusión y el rizado cabello desaliñado, la joven hija de Plutón se reveló frente a Bianca.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―inquirió Hazel de inmediato, sus manos buscando su espada en un acto reflejo, lo que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Bianca―. ¿Quién eres?

―Escucha, Hazel, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo ―comenzó la hija de Hades con una voz que no reconoció como la suya al tiempo que avanzaba para acercase a su hermana menor. Hazel retrocedió.

―¿Quién eres?

―En otra vida mi nombre fui Bianca di Angelo, y fui también hermana de…

―Bianca ―se le escapó a Hazel en un susurro que mezclaba rabia, desaliento y dolor―. La hermana de Nico.

―Sí, esa fui yo ―confirmó la hija de Hades.

―¡Pero Nico dijo que habías reencarnado!

―Lo convencí de ello, así es ―asintió Bianca―. Debía protegerlo y la única manera en la que podía hacerlo era convencerlo de que no podría contactarme más.

―No sabes el daño que le has causado ―acusó Hazel, sin comprender aún porqué, de entre todas las personas, Bianca había decidido aparecerse frente a ella.

―Créeme, Hazel, lo sé, pero no tenía más opciones y estaba aterrada ―explicó su hermana con la voz quebrada, casi un aullido ahora que no tenía control sobre su propio ser incorpóreo―. Temía que, si no conseguía traerme de vuelta como deseaba, Nico se decidiera unirse a mí en el Inframundo por sus propios medios.

―¿Disculpa?

―Eso no importa ahora, Hazel ―rebatió la joven, que durante meses no había podido sacarse la imagen de Nico, pálido como la cera, inmóvil, de su mente―. No he venido a compartir contigo las preocupaciones que me agobiaban cuando tomé esta medida desesperada.

―¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? ―susurró la hija de Plutón, sin nota de acusación en la voz.

―He venido a agradecerte ―confesó Bianca, lamentando su brazo derecho para hacer callar a Hazel, que ya tomaba aliento para replicar algo―. Sí, a agradecerte.

―No veo por qué querrías hacer eso ―admitió Hazel.

―Porque, después de mi muerte me vi obligada a observar cómo Nico… desfallecía y se escurría lentamente, se perdía en su propia locura. Estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de recuperarme que… se perdió a sí mismo, casi abandonó completamente la cordura.

»Intenté alejarme, hacerle entender lo inexorable de mi muerte ―continuó Bianca, notando que sus fuerzas falseaban―. Por eso era tan importante que Nico abandonara la idea de que yo resucitara.

―No… no veo aún una razón para que me agradezcas nada ―confesó Hazel tímidamente. Por su lado, Bianca le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

―Desde que te encontró… no ha sido el mismo ―dijo ella―. Y eso es bueno. Hay una luz en sus ojos que no he visto desde… desde mi muerte, y hay una seguridad en sus acciones que hace años había perdido.

―Eso… eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo ―titubeó la joven hija de Plutón.

―Te equivocas ―negó Bianca, sonriendo suavemente ahora que las aguas del Lete se llevaban todo lo que quedaba de ella―. Tú le has dado una razón para vivir, algo a lo que aferrarse.

―No creo haber hecho eso ―admitió la joven, sonrojándose.

―Nico y yo sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro ―susurró Bianca―, y perderme destruyó a Nico en formas que sólo puedo imaginar. Tú le has devuelto un pedazo de lo que yo arrastré a mi tumba.

―Grac… gracias ―se le escapó a Hazel.

―No, Hazel, gracias a ti ―replicó Bianca, permitiéndose por fin rodear los hombros de su hermana menor―. Escucha, sé que tú tampoco tuviste mucha suerte con tu madre, así que quiero pedirte un último favor, aunque sea sólo por la sangre que compartimos: cuídalo, cuídalo por mí y deja que él te cuide a ti.

―Yo… no sé cómo hacer eso ―admitió Hazel con una voz que temblaba―. Yo… yo no soy tú, no soy… no soy su hermana.

―Te equivocas, Hazel ―aseguró Bianca sin siqueira pensar sus palabras, a pesar de que hacía tan sólo unas semanas los celos por lo que Hazel tenía habían corrompido cualquier cariño que ella hubiera podido sentir por esa joven.

Eso antes, claro estaba, de que hubiera visto la genuina adoración que había en los ojos de Nico cuando miraba a su hermana menor.

―Él te quiere, Hazel, te quiere de la misma forma en la que yo lo quise a él y en la que hubiera aprendido a quererte yo si las Moiras nos hubieran concedido más tiempo.

―Bianca…

―No puedo quedarme más, Hazel, perdóname ―a cortó la hija de Hades, desprendiéndose de los brazos de su hermana―. Ahora ustedes se tienen el uno al otro, sabiendo eso puedo irme tranquila.

―Pero Nico…

―Nico estará bien ahora que te tiene a ti, Hazel ―interrumpió Bianca, inclinándose para besar la frente de la joven―. Yo… tú eres su hermana tanto como lo fui yo, Hazel, no lo olvides, quizás más incluso, pues fuiste tú la única capaz de salvarlo de sí mismo.

»Él te quiere más de lo que imaginas ―afirmó Bianca― y yo te estoy más agradecida de lo que sabrás nunca.

Y entonces, en una mezcla de tinieblas y nubes lechosas, la vaporosa imagen de Bianca di Angelo se disolvió en oscuridad, sus últimas palabras tatuadas en la mente de Hazel como las oscuras aguas del Río Estigio.

« _Él te quiere más de lo que imaginas y yo te estoy más agradecida de lo que sabrás nunca._ »

Asimismo, si tatuada en ella estaba la despedida de Bianca, grabada a fuego llevaba ahora en su recuerdo la última sonrisa de la hija de Hades: pequeña mas sincera, genuina y cargada de súplica y de esperanza, un gesto que decía «Esto es lo que me queda, es mejor aprovecharlo.»

Tenía razón, ¿o no? Como semidioses, el peligro los acechaba a cada instante.

Ahí estaban expuestos todos sus miedos, suspiró Hazel, ahí estaba el recuerdo del fantasma al que ella nunca reemplazaría, ahí estaba ese palpitante temor de que no sería nunca suficiente para Nico quien, ella creía, esperaba ver en ella a la hermana que había perdido. Ahí estaba esa joven ojerosa, de aspecto cansado y ojos oscuros que le agradecía por algo que Hazel estaba segura de no haber hecho.

Desde que saliera del Inframundo, la joven había temido que algo o alguien la obligara a volver a la oscuridad de los Campos Asfódelos, ya fuera el hecho de que Nico se diera cuenta de que ella nunca podría sustituir a la fallecida Bianca o el que Tánatos la recordara y no fuera tan indulgente con ella como lo había sido la primera vez.

Así pues, teniendo ese pánico aferrado a su garganta y a sus ojos empañados, Hazel no se había permitido a sí misma disfrutar de los instantes de vida que le estaba robando a la muerte.

Ahora que había conocido a Bianca, con su cabello oscuro que caía en ondas idénticas a las de Nico, sus ojos oscuros y pómulos de muñeca de porcelana, Hazel sentía que por primera vez en sesenta años podía respirar libremente, sin que hubiera petróleo oprimiendo sus pulmones o miedo recorriendo sus arterias.

Las Moiras tenían una forma extraña de trabajar, concluyó Hazel con un suspiro. Sin embargo, por poco ortodoxas que fueran sus maneras, parecía que las tres mujeres siempre tenían un plan trazado.

En definitiva, Hazel no era Bianca di Angelo y nunca lo sería. Decididamente Hazel no podría reemplazar a la hermana que Nico había perdido tan trágicamente ni llenar el vacío que Bianca había dejado. Empero, a pesar de todo, quizás no hacía falta que hiciera ninguna de esas cosas.

Quizás, pensó Hazel, la imagen de su hermano sonriendo clara en su mente, no se trataba de tomar el lugar de nadie, sino de… de ser ella misma, de hacerse un lugar propio en los pensamientos y en el corazón de Nico, lugar que, de acuerdo a Bianca, ella ya tenía.

Ciertamente, las Moiras tenían formas extrañas de trabajar, pero eran acertadas. Sí, eso era. A veces, lo único que se necesitaba para apreciar la felicidad o las oportunidades que nos eran dadas era un poco de tiempo.

* * *

 ***1: _La Traviata_ , como ya saben, es mi ópera favorita escrita por Giuseppe Verdi y es una adaptación de la novela de "La dama de las camelias," de Alejandro Dumas hijo.**

 ***2: _Un di felice eterea_ es una de las canciones más hermosas y conmovedoras que existen, forma parte de la ópera antes mencionada.**

 **Esto es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y... ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
